The Kishin is Our Babysitter
by Aqualinee
Summary: When Spirit and Lord Death have no one else sane enough to help babysit their eight year old kids, Kid and Maka while they are gone they turn to the last person they'll ever turn to.Asura. Will Asura be up to the test unlike their past babysitters?
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge:**

**Maka's POV:**

Tonight will be just like any other night. Papa, and Lord Death go out to do something while Kid and I are stuck with some nut job of a babysitter. I mean what Dad leaves their kid with a guy who tried killing Lord Death and make the world go insane? Obviously not the smartest Dad in the world. I can still remember how Papa told us tonights babysitter, which is an hour late.

_"Maka get back here your hair is asymmetrical!" Kid whined chasing the ash blonde around her house. "No Kid leave me and my pig tails alone!" Maka yelled running into the bathroom locking the door. Kid stopped at the bathroom door, knocking eight times. "Little Albarn, Little Albarn let me in!" Maka giggled at Kid's little parody of the three little pigs, "Not by the bindings of my big big book!" He rolled his eyes playfully, and stuck his tongue out. "Then I'll just go eat all your icecream!" Maka quickly unlocked the door, and opened it frowning at Kid. "I thought we were going to eat it together!" Kid turned away, crossing his arms. "You're to asymmetrical to eat icecream!" Maka began to cry at the young shinigami's statement. "Maka whats wrong!?The babysitter is going to be here, and you should not be crying or you'll scare him away!" The red headed womanizer asked his crying daughter while putting on his jacket. "K-K-Kid said that I was to as- Wait another babysitter!?" Maka whined crossing her arms. "You said no more babysitters since that one guy tried to dissect me!" Kid glared at Spirit. "Yea you always pick the asymmetrical guys!Its not fair!" Spirit scooped up the whining kids, carrying them to the couch. "No need to worry he's just a..." He hesitantly said, putting the kids down. "Just a what?" Maka asked sweetly, and angelic as she could. "Oh he's just a kishin..." Spirit mumbled, before getting Maka chopped and having Kid measure how deep the book went in. "Only three centimeters deep!A whole new record!" Kid cheered giving Maka a hug. "T-T-Thank you Kid..." Maka's face turned as red as her dad's hair. "HEY STAY AWAY FROM MY MAKA-CHAN!" Spirit yelled rub-_

_**Ding-Dong**_

I looked at the door, and went to go answer it. 'This better be the babysitter...If not my Dad left us home for the whole night.'


	2. Kishin Meet the Kids!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Chapter 1:**

Maka's hand reached for the door knob, opening the door slowly. "You're the babysitter right?" Her eyes looked up at the tall, scrawny man at the door. Asura nodded almost taking a step in before Maka stopped him. "I have to tell you that there's a semi symmetrical Kid in time out, so whatever you do don't tell him he was supposed to be out of there seventeen minutes ago."

Asura walked into the house, and looked at Kid who was sitting in the corner. "That young bastard looks like he's emo."

Maka shut the door then ran to her room to go get her dictionary, and looked up the word bastard. "So Kishin, a bastard is something offensive that describes an obnoxious or despicable person?" She walked to where Asura was, and tilted her head. "A bastard sounds more like my Dad not Kid."

Kid looked over at the Kishin, glaring with so much hatred that Asura would be dead if glares could kill. "My Dad said that a bastard is more like you, because you're obnoxious and despicable."

"Takes one to know one."

"I'm telling my Dad!"

"Oh cry me a fu-"

"Maka Chop!" Maka slammed her dictionary on Asura's head. "Don't yell at Kid!" She stormed over to sit down next to Kid. "Come on Kid lets get ready for bed! Since you were a good boy during your time out I'll let you sleep with me!"

Kid grinned, and gave Maka another hug. "I get to sleep with Maka before Soul or BlackStar!"

Asura weakly looked at Maka. "If Kid gets to sleep with you, and those two other guys will eventually sleep with you can I sleep with you?" He gave her his best puppy dog face.

"Nope my Dad said sleeping with older guys is a big no no." Maka formed an X with her arms.

"Besides I'm great in bed!" Kid stuck his tongue out at Asura.

"Yea Kid is great in bed!We always tell stories to each other, and he's like a human pillow!" Maka smiled, not knowing what Kid had meant.

"But I'm way better in bed!"

"Then how are you great in bed?"

"Well if you let me sleep with you I could show you."

"Maka Chop!" Maka once again slammed the book down on the Kishin's head, she glared at Asura. "I maybe innocent but I know a pervert when I see one." She walked away to the bathroom, the young shinigami trotting behing her.

"Fine I won't sleep with you!" Asura began rubbing his head. "I don't know whats worse the bag I was sealed in, or these kids." He mumbled." I'm going to woop their parents asses for tricking me into to watching them."

* * *

**Thank you all who reviewed last chapter! I was really happy for those who reviewed so please read and review!**

**Oh and I want you guys to tell me what you all think Spirit, and Lord Death do when they leave the kids!**

**The one I like the most will be used!**

**So please once again**

**RnR~**


	3. Kishin Meet Our Friends (Part 1)

Hey everyone Aqua here and I'm here to apologize for not updating recently...Okay for a long time. I've been really busy with school and moving (Also had a major writers block D:) and I promise I'm going to update once a week on every Monday. Just to make Mondays something to look forward to! But I am going to camp this week so I'm missing the next Monday. Which results this chapter to be in two parts first part today and next part on Thursday this week before I leave.

So please enjoy this chapter that lots of you've been waiting for since October!

I'm sorry for the wait!

Also I'm going to be trying a new style of writing so without further to do!

Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo!

* * *

** Chapter Three: Kishin Meet Our** **Friends! (Part 1)**

** ** *Two days later from the first time Asura babysitting Kid and Maka.*****

**Asura's POV:**

Once again I'm being forced to babysit the two demons from hell. Isn't this slave labor? I'm being forced to do this, but who could overrule death himself? Oh right I could but nope. Not if I want to become skin less again. I can't help myself if I want to live. Besides I guess the good thing that comes through this is that I am not lonely anymore...

Ha to think I've become so weak that I'm happy to not be alone. Having friends won't work for me they only lead to my demise. No one wants to befriend me here in the first place... Except for those two... Even if I look around now through the usual crowded streets of Death City... I only see a straight path for only me to walk in when I look straight ahead. To the right and left to me there's only parents holding their children with scared faces. Their kids don't even understand whats wrong with me. Oh well the less you know about this world is good. You're not scared of what to come if you do something. I wish I didn't know that much. Can't help it though in the end.

I took a deep breath and remained on my course to meet the two on the basketball court. They have a play date apparently with some kids. Oh joy for me I get dumped with other parents kids. I'm so blessed aren't I? Oh well here I am...

I walk up to the basketball court to see Maka and Kid alone sitting on a bench reading a story book. Their friends aren't here yet...Thank Lord Death... As I made my way to the center line of the basketball court Maka and Kid's eyes moved away from the book and met mine. Maka closed the book and placed it on the spot next to her. I saw her got up and run up to me while Kid remained on the bench.

Maka was wearing something unusual that I wouldn't imagine her in. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a Lord Death's symbol and a pair of black shorts, her was in little pigtails. I got to admit for a girl who has a perverted Dad, he knows how to dress her daughter. I glanced over at Kid to see what he was wearing. He was wearing a black jersey with the number 88 on it and black shorts. They both dressed out of character for people who seem more mature and loves books. I guess I have to deal with it.

**Normal POV:**

"Hiya Kishin! Thank you for watching us again and having to deal with our friends!" Maka smiled widely and looked up at Asura.

"Hey little Maka. Your welcome anytime..." Asura cracked a small smile, "So where are your friends anyways?"

"Oh well Soul had a piano recital so he'll be late!Then there's BlackStar...Well he should be here any moment now, but Soul is probably going to be here before him..." Maka frowned, looking around the basketball court for him. "BlackStar likes making a grand entrance so your warned."

"A grand entrance?" Asura looked confused. "What kind of grand entrance could an eight year old do? Throw confetti in the air? Or run in declaring his awesomeness?" He joked.

"You'd be surprised actually." Kid finally spoke up, laughing a little. "BlackStar is dumb as you...He would do that."

"Hey! Are you calling me stupid?! Is this is an offense?!"

"Why yes I am offending you. You may actually have a brain after all."

"You know what Kid you're going to di-"

"YAHOO! YOU WON'T BEAT UP KID I AM! I'M GOING TO SURPASS HIM!" A blue haired kid with pointy like hair jumped down from a tree latching on to Asura.

"HEY GET OFF ME!" Asura tried throwing the kid off him.

"NO WAY OLD FART!" The blue haired kid held him tighter, pulling on his hair.

"OLD FART?!" Asura fumed, and reached behind him. He grabbed the kid's cheeks and pulled them.

"How uncool of you two." An albino kid walked over to Maka. "Fighting over who gets to beat up Kid. Honestly take it out on the court not each other."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Asura glared at the albino, throwing the blue haired kid on the ground.

"I'm Soul Evans the cool guy." Soul smirked, crossing his arm. "And this blue haired idiot is-"

"THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR! THE ONES ENTRANCE YOU RUINED, OLD FART!" BlackStar declared, standing up. He pointed up at the air. "ALSO I'M GOING TO SURPASS GOD!"

Asura snorted and rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that." He looked at the two boys and then at Maka and Kid. "_How in hell that these two conceited guys are Maka's and Kid's friends?! Honestly who supervises these two...Oh right them...They don't know any better...Thank Lord Death that there's someone like me to guide them into the path of insan- goodness?"_

* * *

Yay! I completed a chapter that's ACTUALLY long!

Thank you for all the support!

Please RnR!

OH and you all have the right to yell at me if I forget to upload.

* * *

** Guest 10/3/12- Asura will always be a pedophile ;) Maka and Asura are just too cute not to ship!**

**Girl-luvs-manga- Thanks and I'm going to later! **

** D. 01- That's my whole purpose to make you blush! Thanks!**

**Carol Molliniere- Sadly Asura will never be able to handle children at all. Oh forgot to do this but *waves back at your OCS***

**Guest 11/15/12- Haha don't stop then! Your wish has been granted here's more! :D**

**WinryRockbell- Glad you love this! I will continue from now on!**

**no name- Thanks yea I loved the bed stuff too. More perviness next chapter!**

**DarknessBlades- Asura: Thanks I need it.**

**THE MAD HATTER- Thanks I'm glad to know it's fucking awesome!**

**Sara- Yea this has more of an alternate plot then the original. **

**MoonlightStar777- It's not awkward it's lovely! 3**

**ShadowGirl170- OH GOD I DID IT DON'T EAT ME!**


End file.
